Why won't you just listen to us?
by MissMirrors
Summary: Gru has met a new woman called Christina. Margo, Edith and Agnes like her at first, until she is planning to be Gru's top girl. Will Gru still love the girls? My first Despicable Me fanfiction story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I recently wrote my first fanfiction story and I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed :). Some people told me not to be scared about this thing called flames, but I have no idea what that is...But, I want to do a Despicable Me story and here it is!**

* * *

"Uni-Uni-Unicorns, lalalalala!" Agnes happily sung around the house.

Edith had enough of her singing, she was burying her face in the pillow and covering her ears. That's all what Agnes would sing about all day! She just wanted to jump on her unicorn and destroy it.

"Unicorns are the best, unicorns are-"

"Agnes, if you sing about unicorns one more time, I swear. I'll take that unicorn, and stab it over and over." Edith harshly said.

Agnes' happy face turned into a sad one. She sat on the sofa and stared at her unicorn.

"Don't worry Corny, she won't do such a thing." Agnes said to her Unicorn, squeezing it tight.

Edith sighed boredly and Margo came skipping in.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hi!" Agnes said.

"Hey Maggie." Edith laughed.

Margo glared at Edith.

"I told you not to call me that." She said, frustrated.

Edith rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom, and their dad Gru, ran in happily. He was also wearing a fancy tux, like you would wear for a date.

"Okay gurls, okay. What do you think of this?!" Gru asked the girls.

He turned around, little spins, funny poses, which made the girls laugh.

"What's with the tux?" Margo asked inbetween laughs.

"Gru has got a date tonight, BABY!" Gru hopped around happily.

Margo, Edith and Agnes all had bright smiles upon their faces.

"What's her name?" Edith asked.

"Her name, is Christina." Gru sighed happily as he said her name.

"Daddy, is she going to be our mummy?" Agnes asked.

Gru

"Uh, um. I'm not sure... But, she might be!" Gru said.

Agnes jumped up and down in happiness. Gru returned back to his bedroom to check himself in the mirror again.

"I bet she is pretty!" Margo said.

"I bet her eyes are like diamonds!" Edith said.

"I bet she has a pet unicorn!" Agnes said.

Margo and Edith stopped in their tracks and turned their heads slowly to Agnes, who was throwing her unicorn up and down in the air.

"Um, guys. Maybe we should tell dad some stuff about girls." Margo immediately said.

"Why?" Edith asked.

"Well, because. Girls are different than boys. Their much more sensitive." Margo explained

"Some girls are not _that _sensitive." Edith argued

Margo shook her head and called in Jerry and Stuart.

"Now, Gru has a date with a girl." Margo started.

"Birl?" Stuart asked confusingly.

"No no no no, ba birl." Jerry said.

Stuart laughed and Jerry joined.

"Jerry! Stu-ugh." Margo said annoyed.

They were both chasing each other, trying to tickle one another.

"SHUT UP!" Edith shouted.

Jerry and Stuart stopped running and snickered under their breath.

"Thanks Edith...So, Jerry. Your Gru and Stuart will be Christina." Margo said.

Stuart sighed and Jerry poined and laughed at him.

"So Jerry, what would you like to say to Christina?" Margo asked.

Jerry was now totally confused, he didn't even know who that was...

"Bait, Chrisbina? Who?" Jerry looked around the room.

Margo slapped her hand on her forehead.

"This is not going to work." She muttered to herself.

"Come, ma ladeh!" Jerry teased Stuart.

Stuart punched Jerry and left the room. Edith and Agnes were laughing together.

"I'm pretty sure dad can handle Christina." Edith said.

Margo sighed, there was no way how she could talk him through this. Looks like she had to just leave his date to himself...

* * *

**I didn't really know how to type Minion language so I tried the best I could. By the way, I have no idea how far this story is gonna go, but ill put as much as I can into it! Review on what you think, if you like it or hate it and bye :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised that I'm posting things _every _Thursday and the good thing is I don't have school today :D. But I've got another 3 more weeks :( Here's chapter two!**

* * *

"Do you think the date is going well? Is dad not being scary? Is he not upsetting her? Is he-"

"Margo, dad's dinner date is fine! Stop worrying about it." Edith said.

"Well how would you know? Your not Christina!" Margo shouted.

Edith rolled her eyes and showed her phone to Margo.

"He texted me saying he's enjoying it and so is Christina." Edith explained.

Margo sighed with relief, and at the same moment, the door banged open.

"DADDY!" Agnes shouted.

She ran up to Gru and hugged him by the leg. Gru laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello Agnes. Do you remember me talking about Christina?" Gru asked.

Agnes nodded.

"Well, this is her! Christina, this is my youngest daughter Agnes. In the pink outfit is Edith, and Margo is the girl with the glasses." Gru explained.

"Hello girls." Christina shyly said.

"Hi!" Margo said.

"Hey." Edith said.

"MOMMY!" Agnes shouted.

Agnes ran to Christina and hugged her by the leg. Gru looked a bit red when Agnes said the word "MOMMY!".

"Heh heh. Agnes go to your sisters, and ill put our coats upstairs." Gru said.

He walked up the stairs with his and Christina's coat until only the girls were left.

"Um hell Christina. We're really happy that you and our dad are-"

"Oh shut up." Christina said.

Margo raised her eyebrow and turned around. She saw Kyle scratching himself.

"Heh heh, were you talking to the dog...or-"

"No you idiot. I was talking to you." Christina harshly said.

All the girls were shocked. They expected her to be more nicer, kinder, friendlier, but no. This women was a bit different...

"Excuse me?" Margo said.

"I said I was talking to you." Christina repeated.

She bent down and got close to the girls faces.

"You little brats are gonna be dust when Gru will always pay attention to me." Christina said.

"How about you just go kill yourself?!" Edith shouted.

Christina rolled her eyes and asked normal as Gru walked back down.

"So, do you girls know a bit more about each other now?" Gru asked.

Christina smirked at the girls, who were glaring at Christina.

"Dad? Can we talk to you for a minute?" Margo asked.

"Of course." Gru replied.

They all went into the kitchen besides Christina, and the girls started talking about her.

"Okay girls so what do you-"

"Dump her." Edith said.

"Woah, what?!" Gru said with surprise.

"She said mean things to us!" Agnes cried.

Gru stared at the three girls, are they lieing? Or are they telling the truth?

"Okay Edith, nice try but that joke was mean." Gru said.

"It's not a joke!" Edith shouted.

"Christina is totally cruel. You need to dump her, right now."

"Girls, I don't have time for jokes. Now go upstairs and get ready for bed." Gru said and walked back into the living room.

Margo sighed, and walked out the kitchen. They all got into their beds and talked about Christina for a while.

"But dad will never believe us!" Edith said.

"He will. We are gonna secretly film her when she is with us." Margo explained.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that is what Christina is like! But Gru doesn't believe them, but Margo has that sneaky plan of hers. Review if you like this chapter or not. Updating next Thursday! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to post it yesterday! I'm so so sorry! It was a bit hard to write this chapter because of what technique the girls would do with the video camera thing. But I finally done it!**

* * *

"So Christina, do you have a sort of favourite hobby?" Gru asked Christina.

"Well, I wouldn't say its my favourite. But I like to play netball." Christina responded.

They both stood in the kitchen laughing together. Gru invited Christina round his house _again _the next day. The girls just stood outside going over the plan again.

"Look at them. Makes me sick." Edith growled.

"Edith come here! We need to go over this plan fully." Margo said.

Edith groaned once again and walked over to Margo, who had a big white board.

"So, as I was saying. Dad said he will be going out somewhere and Christina has to keep an eye on us. So, we keep hidden cameras around the living room. When she will come in, if she does anything nasty, BOOM! Goes on camera." Margo explained.

"Okay girls I just need to quickly-Wait, whats going on?" Gru asked.

"Uhh, n-nothing. W-were were just...drawing!" Margo said, keeping the whiteboard hidden.

Gru raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Okay girls, Christina will be looking after you so be nice." Gru said.

At the moment he closed the door, Christina glared at the girls.

"Listen to me you little twerps. I know that you are trying to catch me, but it won't happen! Because those thick minds of yours can't think properly!" Christina shouted.

"Oh LOOK who's talking eh?" Edith shouted.

Margo held Edith back as Christina laughed at Edith.

"Don't think about leaving the house..." She said harshly.

Then she walked up the stairs and left the girls alone.

"We have a better idea anyway." Margo said with a smirk. "Now, we all know the-"

"YES!" Edith and Agnes both groaned.

"...Alright then. Agnes, bring in the troops." Margo ordered.

Agnes nodded.

"Jerry! Stuart!" Agnes shouted.

Jerry and Stuart came marching in the living room with a white case. Edith walked over to the case and opened it.

"Our secret weapon..." Edith said, and picked it up. " The phone!"

Margo took the phone from Edith and placed it in her top pocket, where the lense was poking out to film it.

"Let's go!" Agnes excitedly said.

Jerry took a microphone and started shouting in it.

"BANANAAAAAAA!"

They were all running around the living room, having a great time. Meanwhile, Christina was upstairs until she heard laughter.

_"Those stupid girls." _She thought.

She stomped down the stairs in frustration and walked into the living room.

"What the, HELL are you doing down here?" She shouted.

"We're just playing." Margo happily said, tossing a ball to Jerry.

"You girls laughing makes me sick. Those little yellow things also." Christina shouted.

Stuart walked up to Christina, and held up a banana.

"Dou je van banana?" He asked.

Christina stood there in confusion.

"What?"

Stuart rolled his eyes and walked over to Agnes.

"Look, if I hear you once more, I'll kill you all!" Christina shouted once more.

After she walked back upstairs, they all gathered round Margo.

"And...video saved!" Margo said in joy.

They all cheered and shared high fives.

"I can't wait till dad gets home and sees this!" Edith happily said.

"Christina is sooo dead." Agnes said.

* * *

**Yay they caught her! Im really sorry about the really late update guys I really am. Im hoping to update this weekend, if not, it's gotta be next Thursday. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm in a happy mood! At the moment I have over 1,000 views! Thank you guys so so much, I love you all. Anyway, this chapter might be the last, might not be. Who knows? And also, _WARNING._ This chapter may contain drugs...I warned you.**

* * *

"Hey! Edith! Stop dragging me." Gru shouted at Edith.

Edith finished dragging Gru upstairs so he could see the secret tape. Christina finally left an hour later since Gru got back, they had been dieing to get him to see it.

"So gurls, what is dis about?" Gru asked confusingly.

Margo smirked.

"Just watch." She said.

Gru watched the entire thing where Christina came in, she was shouting at them. And what really made him angry is how she said she was going to kill them. After the video was over, Gru looked like he was about to explode with angriness.

"Do you see what we mean?" Margo explained.

"Christina is horrible!" Edith said.

"And she threatened me by almost burning my unicorn!" Agnes cried.

Gru felt really sorry for his girls. He thought it was just an early april fools joke. Clearly not.

"I-I'm so sorry gurls." Gru said sadly.

"It's fine dad. So, are you gonna let that evil sided mind of yours think of a plan?" Margo asked.

Gru smirked. He had a great idea on his mind.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" The girls shouted.

Gru faced the three girls running up to him.

"Have you got..._the stuff_?" Margo said.

Gru held up a little box. His idea of revenge is by putting rohypnol in Christina's drink.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Edith excitedly said.

"Okay gurls, go upstairs and I will tell you when to come down, okay?" Gru said.

The girls nodded and ran upstairs, hoping this plan will work. They bumped into Christina, who looked angry now.

"Watch it twerps." Christina warned them.

She walked downstairs into the living room where Gru was. He had put the rohypnol in her drink before she came down, this was gonna be funny.

"Hi." Christina said.

"Hey. Is it hot in here? I need to quickly refill my drink, be right back." Gru said quickly.

Instead of refilling his drink, he hid behind the door and watched Christina. She picked up her drink, took a sip, and after three seconds...

**BOOM!**

She was out. Gru laughed evilly and walked over to her.

"GURLS!" He shouted.

They ran down the stairs to see Christina. They were laughing really hard that they couldn't breathe.

"I guess we should take her home." Margo said.

"Yep. Dave! Stuart!" Gru called his minions.

They walked over to Christina, and Stuart pointed at her and started laughing. Dave joined in too and fell to the ground with laugher.

"Okay, take her home. We do not need anybody bothering us any more." Gru demanded.

Dave and Stuart took Christina and put her in the car. They shot off with a bang and they all cheered.

"Well, that was fun!" Margo said.

"I'm glad she is never coming back." Edith sighed.

"Same here. Now, its past your bedtime. Let's-"

"Can you read us a bedtime story?" Agnes asked sweetly.

Gru rolled his eyes. It was always the same story.

"Okay, fine. Fine." Gru decided to just put up with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the minions were almost at Christina's house. Stuart sped up too much and Dave couldn't handle it.

"STUART! MIKA RO!" Dave screamed.

Stuart hit the brakes and Christina hit her head on the car window.

"Muko rami da!" Stuart laughed.

Dave dragged Christina out of the car and left her on the doorstep.

"Hey, meno ice cream?" Dave asked Stuart.

"Yeah yeah!" Stuart shouted.

They hopped back in the car and drove to an ice cream parlour, leaving Christina on the doorstep, face planting the floor.

* * *

**I did it! Yay! Now it might take a while to think of a new story. Yes, its to do with despicable me and YES, its to do with Grucy. See ya!**


End file.
